Rakun Ai
by KannoutekiRaku-n
Summary: After that fateful mission, Naruto has been plagued with thoughts of the red headed Jinchūriki but has denied his feelings. When Gaara visits Konoha to meet with the Hokage will suppressed feelings rise to the surface? If they do how will Gaara react?Yaoi
1. Naruto

**Demonic Adoration**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did then Duck butt (a.k.a Sasuke) would be either dead or would have never left with the hebi-teme. Also Itachi, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Deidara, and Sasori-danna never would have died.

Sasuke:*twitch* Duck butt?

KannoutekiRaku-n: Oh get over it your hair looks like a duck's butt. Right Naruto?

Naruto: Yep dattebayo!

KannoutekiRaku-n: See?

Sasuke: Aghh!! I will kill you!!

KannoutekiRaku-n: -_-; sure you will.

Sasuke: *runs at KannoutekiRaku-n with Chidori* DIE!!!!

KannoutekiRaku-n: O.O ITACHI!!!!

Itachi:*poof* Foolish little brother.

Sasuke: ITACHI!! Today you shall die!

Itachi: hn

KannoutekiRaku-n: Can you get rid of him?

Naruto: Yeah Ita-kun get rid of him, please? *puppy eyes*

Itachi: *blinks* *goes over to Sasuke, pokes him in the forehead, knocking him out of the room.

KannoutekiRaku-n: Thanks 'tachi! XD

Naruto: Yeah, thanks Ita-kun! *glomp*

Itachi: *blushes*

KannoutekiRaku-n: Anyway sorry about the shortness of the chapter. Hopefully the next ones will be longer…

maybe….I'll try not to pull a Shika, as my friend calls it, and just not try to increase the length…so yeah…On to the story, right everyone?!

Naruto and Itachi: (Yeah!) (Hn.)

The sun was setting on the village hidden in the leaves, casting shadows throughout. Konoha's number one hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja was currently headed back to his apartment after giving the report from his latest mission. Many things had happened in the last year. After rescuing Gaara and fighting Orochimaru he finally had a chance to rest. But of course he never took that chance.

He aggravated Tsunade, wanting more and more missions each day. When he had failed to rescue Sasuke yet again he began to throw himself into increasingly dangerous missions. To get him out of her hair Tsunade decided to enter him into the Chunin Exams. Considering that he never had any chances to take the exams after the first one simply because he was always off doing something else, he was very exited. So he was placed with a team not very different from his first one; and broody, silent type and a fangirl. Despite that fact they managed to make it through the exams with little trouble.

During the exams Naruto thought about Shikamaru and the lesson he had taught him: It doesn't matter if a ninja has brute strength or not, if he doesn't have any brains then he will most likely die during a mission. Naruto, remembering that Shikamaru had been the only one to become Chunin the first time, decide to think like Shikamaru would.

It didn't work out too well. For the first few minutes Naruto was knocked around the arena because he was taking too much time to try and think three moves ahead like Shikamaru taught him. He soon abandoned this strategy opting for fighting like he usually does.

Surprisingly, to him at least, this allowed him to win his matches and be promoted to Chunin. After the promotion he was able to go on more missions with his friends, even leading a few of his own. When on these missions with Naruto his friends would use every opportunity they got to try and make him forget about Sasuke. But, sadly, he would always rant about how he was gonna 'save' Sasuke and drag him back to the village.

Unknown to his friends he only did this out of habit, his thoughts far away from the dark-haired avenger. No, his thoughts now rested on a certain red-headed Jinchūriki and had since returning from the mission to rescue him from the Akatsuki. You see, when he had heard that Gaara had been taken by the Akatsuki, his heart started thumping painfully in his chest. He assumed that feeling was just fear of losing the only one who could truly understand him. After bringing Gaara back to life, however, he realized it might be much more than he first thought.

He shoved the feelings deep inside of him denying them, thinking himself a fool. There was no way he could be in love with Gaara of all people. After all they were both boys, it just wasn't natural, right? Also there was no way Gaara would return those feelings, hell he probably doesn't even know what love feels like.

So he just tried to set those thought at the back of his mind. But as of late it wasn't working. While walking back to his apartment his thoughts were plagued by the red-head. Tsunade had just informed him that the Kazekage would be visiting Konoha for a diplomatic meeting or some shit like that. At first when he heard the news he was ecstatic, now he wasn't so sure. He had so many feelings flowing through him it felt like he was going to burst.

He reached his apartment and went in locking the door behind him. Walking through it he shucked off his clothes and took a shower. After he got out he made his standard dinner of ramen before brushing his teeth and climbing into bed.

'_Gaara', was_ his last thought before he fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Gaara

KannoutekiRaku-n:*darts into the studio, panting* H-hello loyal readers…

*silence*

KannoutekiRaku-n: …Anybody? *looks around* Am I early?

*silence*

KannoutekiRaku-n: Oh well. Anyways starting today I will be starting a new segment. Here it is….*dun dun dun*

**KannoutekiRaku-n's Wisdom/Story of the Day**:

"Life is either a party or a living hell. Take your choice." I personally like the choice with the world domination, but who am I to be picky?

KannoutekiRaku-n: Whatcha think?

Sasuke: Hn. It's idiotic.

KannoutekiRaku-n: *twitch* I wasn't asking you!

Sasuke: Hn. So?

KannoutekiRaku-n: *growls* So why did you give your opinion?

Sasuke: Hn.

KannoutekiRaku-n: -_-; is that all you can say? Hn?

Sasuke: Hn.

KannoutekiRaku-n: …Excuse us. *grabs Sasuke and drags him out of the studio* *crashes, bangs, and girlish screams can be heard in the background*

KannoutekiRaku-n: *steps back in* Ahh much better.

Naruto: What did you do to him?

KannoutekiRaku-n: -shifty eyes- …nothing…

Naruto: …Oookaaay.

KannoutekiRaku-n: Anyways on with the story!

Naruto: Yay!!

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Naruto. If I did Itachi, Kakashi, and Jiraiya would be alive and Sasuke would be locked up in a dungeon somewhere until he learned his lesson.

_______________________________________________________________________

Silence filled the night as the light of the full moon illuminated the desert, casting a soft glow on the golden sand. It was the perfect night to just lie on the dunes and observe the star-filled sky, where one could think in peace. A certain red-headed Jinchūriki was doing just that, his thoughts plagued with thoughts of his blonde rescuer, not knowing that miles away said blonde was thinking about him.

Gaara had been feeling strange ever since their first fight, especially when the blonde dominated his thoughts. It was confusing as he had never felt this way before. He thought of asking Temari and Kankuro but soon decided against that. He still didn't feel comfortable around them, even after learning that they did indeed love him.

Love.

That word, it confused him.

When he had walked around his village he saw couples holding hands proclaiming his love to each other. He stopped and stared every time he heard those three little words emerge from the couple's mouths, making the couple nervous enough to edge away from him. When he saw this another feeling overwhelmed him which he could accurately describe as sadness. Now this emotion he knew all too well, considering the only person to show him kindness was his uncle Yashamaru, and he had tried to assassinate him.

What is love?

He had looked up the word in the dictionary once. It had described love as: a passionate feeling of romantic desire and sexual attraction. The definition had not helped, as it only confused him more.

Passion? Desire?

Finally getting irritated with the confusing words, he put it behind him, vowing not to think about it again. It had worked…for about two-and-a-half years.

Disaster had struck Suna when the Akatsuki resurfaced to capture the remaining Jinchūriki. They had come for Gaara, Shukaku's container. Gaara put up a valiant fight only to be defeated when he used the last of his power to protect his village. Suna's nightmare had come true, the Akatsuki had captured Gaara.

Darkness had surrounded Gaara. He sat on the ground completely alone until a ray of light shattered the darkness, Uzumaki Naruto had appeared. When he met the gaze of his apparent rescuer his heart started pounding in his chest.

_Naruto. _

Naruto, along with Chiyo, had brought him back to life.

They had saved him.

As Gaara lay in the sand, he thought of the last time he saw the blonde, right before he left for Konoha. It seemed he had not lost control over his sand and had ended the awkward moment by lifting Uzumaki's hand to his. A jolt had gone through his body when they shook hands. Though Gaara being who he was, didn't show any sign that he had felt it, and didn't know it was mutual. When the blonde left his heart began to hurt, and he had a feeling that it wouldn't stop until he saw him again.

Gaara shifted on the dune. He was able to sleep after the extraction, but even after all this time he still didn't feel comfortable with it.

His thoughts shifted back to Naruto, who he would hopefully be seeing soon.

He glanced over at his sibling's tent. It was all thanks to them. He now knew what he was feeling.

A little over a week ago he had approached his brother and sister and told them about the feelings he got whenever he thought of Naruto. He then proceeded to demand that they explain the foreign feelings to him. The two older siblings had given each other a significant look before replying at the same time.

_You are in love, little brother._

Love?

That was what he was feeling?

He thought about it for a few days before accepting it. The only problem is whether or not Naruto would feel the same. He decided to find out how Naruto felt about him, so under the guise of a diplomatic meeting with the Hokage, he began his travel towards Konoha with his two siblings.

Gaara once again shifted on the dune, sleep began to take him.

His last thoughts before falling asleep centered around one person.

_Naruto. _


	3. First Sight

**KannoutekiRaku-n**: Hello everyone! It has recently come to my attention that my conversations have become too long. I apologize about that. You see when I have an idea in my head I have to write it down; it's sort of an obsession of mine. Plus they can never be put into their own story so I put them down before my disclaimers. But do not worry I will make them shorter, one of my friends will be proof-reading my story and will tell me when they are too long. I honestly didn't realize how long those conversations were until I previewed my story. So thanks go out to **BonneNuit **for informing me of this. Also if anyone has any suggestions or criticism then please I would like to hear them. I'm always looking to improve. So anyways, this will be the shortest, um, conversation ever, so yeah on with the story!

**Sasuke:** -_-' You are such an idiot.

**KannoutekiRaku-n**: …

**KannoutekiRaku-n**: Excuse me. *****grabs Sasuke and drags him out of the studio…again***** *****crashes, bangs, and girlish screams can be heard in the background…again*** **

**KannoutekiRaku-n:** *****steps back in***** …Anybody else wanna call me an idiot?!

*****silence*** **

**KannoutekiRaku-n: **I didn't think so. Anyways on with the story!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

___________________________________________________

Gaara's POV

The sand siblings were approaching the gates of Konoha. The sun had reached its peak in the sky, waves of heat beating down, the forest cover doing little to cool them down. Fortunately for them they were used to the heat having lived in the desert their whole lives.

Gaara was excited and couldn't wait to reach the village, though it didn't show on his face. Kankuro and Temari were in similar states. There was no doubt in their minds that soon Gaara wouldn't be alone anymore. Now sure he wasn't exactly alone right now. He had Kankuro, Temari, and most of his village behind him now but they knew it wasn't enough. Gaara need someone that could get rid of his loneliness for good, and if anyone could do that it would be his first love, Uzumaki Naruto.

They knew it couldn't be anyone else if not simply for the fact that he understood Gaara better than anyone else ever could.

When they reached the gates, they presented their passes to the guards. Izumo and Koketsu, having lost a bet with another Chunin the other day, were the guards that day.

"Go on in Kazekage-sama", said Koketsu, "I hope your visit to Konoha is pleasant."

"Thank you" replied Gaara.

The three siblings walked through the gates and headed towards the Hokage Tower.

Naruto's POV

'_Beep!'_

The sound filled the apartment causing the tenant to roll over and fall out of bed tangled up in his covers.

"Damn it!" cursed Naruto, rubbing his head where it had hit the floor.

He untangled himself from the covers, tossing them back on his bed in a heap and shut off the alarm. The clock read 12 o' clock.

"Shit!" shouted Naruto, "Tsunade-baa-chan wanted me in her office by 12:30!"

Naruto began scrambling through his apartment, attempting to get ready in time. He flew through his shower and threw a pair of cargo pants and a tight, black t-shirt on. As soon as he put on his combat boots and hinate he ran out the door, locking it behind him. He darted through the crowded streets, dodging villagers, as he made his way towards Hokage Tower. Deciding to take a short-cut he used chakra to stick to the walls of Hokage Tower and ran up towards Tsunade's open window and jumped through it.

"Tsunade-baa-chan sorry I'm late!" huffed Naruto, "…umm I got lost on the road of life?"

A chakra filled punch caused him to face-plant.

"Don't call me baa-chan gaki!" Tsunade yelled, causing the three visitors that had went unnoticed by Naruto to sweat-drop.

Naruto sat up moaning and rubbing his head, muttering about mean old hags when a voice stopped him cold.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

The voice sent shivers down his spine. He glanced over to where the three visitors stood and cerulean eyes locked with teal.

"Gaara"

__________________________________________________________

**KannoutekiRaku-n**: Sorry it's so short; hopefully future chapters will be longer. I just wanted to update my story and this was all I could think of.


	4. Authors Note

**A/N: **Ok before I continue onward I need to know a couple of things.

First should I write a lemon (I have no problem writing them I actually enjoy them)?

Second if I write a lemon who shall be the seme and who shall be the uke?

Also how soon should the possible lemon happen?

Third should Gaara get Naruto's 'first kiss' (Sasuke's doesn't count) or should someone steal it and make Gaara jealous? It'll be difficult to write but I'm up to the challenge.

I am currently writing the fourth chapter and it'll definitely be longer than the last three, those were just introductions.

When I start getting replies, I'll delete this note and replace it with the fourth chapter when it's finished.

,Ja


	5. Discussion of Demons

**Kann-chan: **Wooo! Next chapter is out! Anyhoo as you know I've been taking polls for the story. One has been decided and will happen two chapters from now. Someone will steal Naru-chan's first kiss, mwahahahaha! (Sasuke's did not count!) The question is WHO? Let me know, k? Also the polls are still open on who's the seme and who's the uke. And thank you **BonneNuit **for the info, like I said I'm new to fanfiction.

**Naruto: **Who's the seme should be obvious, me!

**Gaara: **Why should you be the seme?

**Naruto:** Because I'm more masculine, duh!

-Argument ensues-

**Kann-chan:**-twitches and brings out a mallet and hits them- THE REVIEWERS WILL DECIED WHO IS SEME AND YOU WILL FOLLOW ALONG AND YOU WILL LIKE IT, DO YOU HEAR ME!?

**Naruto, Gaara:**-meekly- Yes Kann-chan.

**Hidan:** You're pure evil, you know that?

**Kann-chan:** I AM WORSE THAN EVIL…I AM THE AUTHOR!!

**Everyone:** You're crazy!

**Kann-chan: **I AM NOT CRAZY! –Pouts- My reality is just different than yours.

**Kann-chan: **Anyways R&R people! –Smiles and waves-

**Disclaimer: **Is my name Kishimoto? Is Sasuke dead yet? No? Then I don't own Naruto -Damn!-

______________________________________________

Naruto sat there just staring into the teal eyes.

'_Gaara'_

Mentally shaking himself, he slowly got to his feet and made his way towards Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari.

"Hey guys" he greeted, "I heard you were coming here for a diplomatic meeting or something like that"

"That is correct" replied Gaara.

"That is why I called you here Naruto" Tsunade said, "I want you to escort Kazekage-sama and his siblings around Konoha while they are here."

"Huh me?" Naruto questioned, scratching the back of head nervously, "Umm ok."

"Uh I think I'll pass on that for now Tsunade-sama" Temari said, "I'm just going to go straight to our hotel to get settled in."

"Me too" seconded Kankuro.

"Hehe, guess that leaves just you and me, huh Gaara?" questioned Naruto nervously.

"Yes" replied Gaara, still staring intensely at Naruto.

"Heh", Naruto mumbled, "let's go then."

Gaara followed Naruto out of Tsunade's office and into the streets of Konoha. Naruto decided to show Gaara his most favorite place in all of Konoha, the head of the Yondaime Hokage. He loved to go up there in the morning, before the village began to wake up, and watch the sun rise over Konoha, gazing as the sun's rays seemed to set fire to the forest and village. It was the only place he could truly be himself, he didn't have to constantly be happy. Now he loved his friends and trusted them, well to an extent, but he didn't feel secure enough with them to reveal his 'secret'. The only one's of his generation of Kyuubi's imprisonment in him were Sakura, Sasuke, and possibly Neji and Shikamaru but those two were too smart for there own good in Naruto's opinion.

Also the Sand Siblings knew too, of course.

Which brings his thoughts back to the red-head, though they never strayed too far away from him anyway. He glanced over at his companion. Gaara was looking straight ahead, no expression on his face.

'_Gaara'_

Gaara was included in a select group of his friends, the ones who could truly understand him, and the ones who have experienced similar pain. Besides Gaara the group include Sasuke (though not as much as of late), Isaribi (though he didn't get to see her much), Neji (who he pledged to help with the removal of the caged bird seal), and in the short time before he died, Haku (who would always hold a special place in his heart for teaching him the meaning of strength). These few were the ones who shared a painful past with him. As much as he loved Sakura and the others they just couldn't know the pain that he and the others have been through unless they experienced it themselves.

His thoughts once again returned to Gaara. He was the one whose past was the most comparable to his own, if not worse. Hell his own uncle, the only one who claimed to love him, tried to kill him. It was really no wonder he changed into such a violent murderer after that.

'_I wonder if he would accept my feelings…'_

'_Hmph…no I doubt it, he'd probably try and kill me' _

'_No, he wouldn't kill me; he would just stare at me and walk away, dismissing my confession' _

'_Yeah that's what he would do' _

'_But if I don't confess I might one day blurt it out in front on a lot of people, man wouldn't that be embarrassing' _

"Uzumaki"

Startled, Naruto jumped slightly and looked around to find that they had arrived at the top of the Hokage Mountain. He had been so lost in thought the whole way there.

"Um, heh guess we've arrived" Naruto replied sheepishly.

"Well this is the best place to view all of Konoha from" Naruto declared "and also the best place to come if you just want to think in peace."

"Do you…come here often?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah" replied Naruto with a soft smile as he gazed out over the village.

"It's special to me" he said "I always come up here when I need to think or if I just want peace and quiet"

He glanced over to find that Gaara was once again staring at him.

"What?" questioned Naruto "I can have deep thoughts too, ya know?"

"It's just...odd to see you admit it" Gaara replied, shifting his gaze to the village.

Naruto turned back to look out over the village. "I've grown up a lot" he said simply.

Gradually the sun began to set on the two Jinchūriki as they slowly opened up to each other. They began to tell the other about their lives when they were younger. The pain and loneliness was brought out into the open as they discussed how they had coped, Gaara with killing and Naruto with his mask. Both were silently wondering if they would ever find the happiness that they saw on the face of couples in the street everyday.

When the moon was high in the sky they decided it was time to go back and they made their way towards Gaara's hotel. After dropping Gaara off Naruto went back to his apartment.

_'Damn this isn't gonna work. Every time I'm near him I want to touch him kis-NO! I can't think about it, if I do I'll wind up embarrassing myself and Gaara somehow. Ugh I'll figure it out in the morning'_

As with other nights, when he went to bed his thoughts were primarily on the red-head. What he didn't know was that he was doomed from the first moment that he looked into those teal eyes during the chunin exams. Oh well he'll realize it soon enough.

___________________________________________

**Kann-chan: **And chapter 4 is done! R&R people! Thanks!


	6. Forced

__________________________

-scene cuts into the studio, sunlight shining through the windows creating a natural spotlight in the center of the floor-

-music is heard playing in the background-

KannoutekiRaku-n: *slids into the spotlight and begins to dance and sing along.* "Oh no, not I! I will survive!"

Sasuke:...

Gaara:...

Naruto:...Woo! *begins to dance as well*

Gaara:...Why are you dancing?

KannoutekiRaku-n: Kakashi's alive!!! We need to celebrate.

Naruto: Kann-chan's right! Party!

Sasuke:*slowly backs out of the studio*

*KannoutekiRaku-n and Naruto dance around the studio before Naruto tries to drag Gaara with him but can't budge him so he shrugs it off and dances with Kann-chan*

KannoutekiRaku-n: *still dancing* Anyways here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait! Oh and the kiss came a lot sooner than I expected. Hehe enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hmmm...let's see...nope still don't own Naruto.

_________________________________

The creaking of the floorboards woke Naruto up.

"What the-?" Naruto questioned groggily.

He gazed around the room trying to figure out where the noise had come from.

Slowly, a form seperated itself from the shadows and moved towards the bed.

Naruto's eyes widened when he recognized the figure.

"You?!" he gasped.

"Hello Naruto-kun" the figure purred.

_________________________________

Meanwhile at the Hokage's office :

_________________________________

"Lady Tsunade!" Izumo and Kotetsu shouted as they ran into her office.

Tsunade jumped, dropping the sake she had been about to drink.

"What is it?" she asked, irritated.

"Sorry Milady, but we believe that Itachi Uchiha has infiltrated Konoha" replied Izumo.

"Yes, he has been spotted around the village but before anyone confront him he disappears, it's as if he's looking for something" added Kotetsu.

"He must be after Naruto!" Tsunade gasped. "Damn it!"

She raised her hand and two squads of ANBU appreared.

"Itachi Uchiha has infiltrated the village and is most likely after Naruto" Tsunade told them. " You are to aprehend him and take him to Ibiki, do not let him capture Naruto, dismissed."

"Hai!" the ANBU saluted, then disappeared.

A knock sounded from the door. Upon opening it revealed Sabako no Gaara and his siblings.

"I was just wondering what all the comotion was about and if we could help in some way" Gaara said.

"It seems that Itachi Uchiha has infiltrated the village and is most likely after Naruto" Tsunade replied.

Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand as soon as she finished.

"Where is he going?" Tusnade snapped.

"Probally to go check on Naruto" Kankuro answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Can't you tell Hokage-sama?" Temari questioned. "Gaara's in love with Naruto"

"He's in love with Naruto?" Tsunade asked. " Well I guess that's no suprise"

"Come on you two I think I know where this will end up" Tsunade said, leading Kankuro and Temari from her office towards Naruto's apartment.

_________________________________

Back at Naruto's apartment:

_________________________________

"Itachi Uchiha?!" Naruto gasped.

"I'm so glad that you remember me Naruto-kun" replied Itachi silkily, still approaching the bed.

Shaking off his shock and realizing Itachi was still approaching him, he glared at him.

"Are you making another attempt to capture me again, 'cause it won't work." Naruto snapped.

"Oh, and why is that Naruto-kun?" Itachi murmered, now standing at the edge of Naruto's bed.

Scooting away from Itachi Naruto replied, stuttering, "Because they'll figure out that you're here and will capture you!"

"Oh really?" asked Itachi, smirking as he slowly climbed on top of the bed.

Naruto couldn't force any words to come out of his mouth as he tried to scoot away futher but hit the wall instead.

'Damn it! Why do I always freeze up around him?!' he thought

Itachi got closer and closer until he was just inches away from Naruto.

Before Naruto could react Itachi grabbed him and smashed their lips together. Naruto gasped and Itachi took the opportunity to thrust his tongue in Naruto's mouth. Struggling Naruto tried to push him off to no avail. Suddenly the door exploded with a wave of sand. Gaara, who had seen what had happened through the window, directed the sand to pick up Itachi and toss him through the window. But before the sand could reach him, Itachi vanished, re-appearing a few feet away.

"Hmph, it appears that I've overstayed my welcome." he panted, slightly out of breath. " We will meet again Naruto-kun" Itachi purred glancing at him, before vanishing from the room.

As soon as he was gone Gaara walked over to Naruto's bed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Naruto replied.

"Naruto!" came a voice from the door and they both turned around to see Tsunade, Temari, and Kankuro enter the apartment.

"Where's Itachi?" asked Tsunade. "Did he do anything to you?"

Naruto's face turned bright red. "I-I...he"

"Itachi tried to force himself on Naruto." Gaara told her, causing Naruto to turn even redder. "And he said he would be back to try again."

Tsunade crossed the room quickly and hugged Naruto to her. "We'll catch him before he can"

Naruto meanwhile was turning blue from lack of air.

"Lady Tsunade...Naruto can't breathe." warned Temari.

Tsunade let go of Naruto and began to perform a check up on him.

"Ugh baa-chan stop! All he did was kiss me!" Naruto groaned, trying to break away.

"Don't call me baa-chan gaki!" Tsunade shouted, lightly hitting him.

"Ow! I just had the trama of my life and you hit me?!" Naruto cried, holding his head.

"Hmph. Trama of your life my ass." muttered Tsunade. "Come on you can stay at the Hokage mansion until your apartment is cleaned up."

Naruto shakily stood up and followed Tsunade and the others out the demolished door and towards the Hokage mansion.

After making sure Naruto was settled in Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari returned to their hotel room though sleep remained elusive because of their worry for Naruto.

_________________

KannoutekiRaku-n: And another chapter out! R&R people!


	7. Kidnapped!

Kidnapped!

Kann-chan: Hello everyone! I am soooo sorry about the lateness of this chapter. My professors just kept giving out paper after paper and my boss keeps calling me into work. Oh well it's money so I shouldn't complain.

Kakuzu: If you don't want the money you can give it to me.

Kann-chan: WTF?! Aren't you supposed to be dead?! And you can't have my money! I need it for various...things.

Kakuzu: -pouts- Aww! Shinigami-sama allowed me to come back for a little while. And what things?

Kann-chan: None of your business!

Kakuzu: Are you hording pocky again?

Kann-chan: -shifting eyes- No.

Kisame: I thought your therapist helped you get over your addiction to pocky?

Kann-chan: I don't have an addiction! ...and my therapist is in the hospital.

Kisame: O.O What did you do to him?!

Kann-chan: He fell...down a flight of stairs. Anyways who are you to question me? You're dead too.

Kisame: No I'm not, I'm currently inside Samehada.

Kann-chan: O.O ...oook whatever. Well back to the story.

Kisame: Kann-chan doesn't own Naruto.

Review Replies:

Finale Di Amore: Well everybody has hormones and Itachi has emotions...I think. Well I hope he has emotions anyway.

keadeblue264: Itachi was the only one I could think of a plot for at the moment. Besides Sasuke of course, and I'd eventually kill him somehow, preferably a long, painful death. Hmm maybe it should have been Sasuke...oh well. I should have included Gaara's POV though (it's in this chappie) it reveals why he wasn't so aggressive when in Naruto's apartment. Gaara will get to rough up Itachi soon though.

twilightserius: I know. The Uchiha's seem to have it in for poor Naruto-kun don't they?

Thanks to all my reviewers!

(1) I couldn't help it. The idea came from a dream I had with Gaara in it.

_Italics-Inner Gaara_

**Bold-Kyuubi**

* * *

Gaara's POV 

Gaara lay awake as the moon began to set, soon to give way for dawn's first light. His thoughts were centered around what had happened only a few hours ago.

'Damn! I should have crushed the Uchiha!' Gaara thought.

_'But we might have hurt Naruto somehow.'_ said inner Gaara, pouting.

'…true.'

_'Of course it's true, we wouldn't want to hurt our Naruto now would we?'_

'…No-wait he's not 'OUR' Naruto!'

_'We love him don't we?'_

'Yes…b-but that's not the point! He doesn't love us!'

_'How do we know that until you ask?'_

'shut up'

_'Ha! I'm right!'_

'…Shut up.'

_'You know that I'm part of you right? So you technically just told yourself to shut up.'_

'…'

Shaking himself, he decided to get up and get ready for his next meeting with Tsunade since it didn't look like he would be getting any sleep. So he got up, took a shower, got dressed and left the hotel.

Naruto's POV

The sunlight filtered through the curtains, sending shafts of light directly into a set of closed blue eyes, causing the owner to slowly open them.

Squinting, Naruto sat up and looked around the room.

"Where-" he began.

The events of the previous night came rushing back to him. Groaning, he let his head fall back onto the pillow going over the memories one by one. Why does Itachi like 'HIM' of all people?

'Ugh, I swear all Uchihas are insane!' thought Naruto.

**'You should already know that from your dealings with the younger Uchiha brat!'** replied a rough voice.

'I wasn't talking to you Kyuubi!' Naruto snapped back.

**'Hmph. You should stop worrying about the older Uchiha and go after the sand brat.'**

'S-sand brat! Are you talking about Gaara?!'

Kyuubi snorted. **'No I'm talking about the make-up wearing one in the cat pajamas, of course I'm talking about Gaara!'**

'What are you talking about? I don't like Gaara! Besides I'm a guy!'

**'Brat, anybody with half a brain can tell you like the kid! Also it doesn't matter what gender you are. You like who you like. Demons don't care what sex their mate is so why should you?'**

'I'm that obvious huh? Well it doesn't matter anyway, Gaara doesn't like me like that'

**'I wouldn't be so sure of that, brat'** replied Kyuubi before quieting. **'Now shut up so I can get some sleep!'**

'Huh?

'…'

"Damn fox!" he cursed.

He gets up, showers, and gets dressed. After he was thorough he left the Hokage mansion and headed to Ichiraku for breakfast. When he finished his eleventh bowl he paid and headed to his apartment. Upon arriving he saw that everything had been repaired and cleaned.

"Damn, granny moves fast when she wants to." He muttered, grabbing some kunai and shurikan before going to the training grounds. He created a multitude of shadow clones to help with his taijutsu training. Hours passed and Naruto was soon laying on the ground panting.

'Snap'

Naruto jumped up but before he could turn around something hit him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. A dark figure caught him before he could hit the ground, removing his headband and tossing it on the ground. Then they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Naruto: Why do I have to be kidnapped?!

Kann-chan: Because it's good for the story line sweetie.

Naruto: !? No it's not!

Kann-chan: Well then it's because I said so.

Naruto: Hmph.

Kann-chan: Anyways R&R people! I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer, I'm currently writing it and I'm gonna put more detail in it. Who is seme and who is uke will be determined soon by how you voted through out the story. If I plan it right the lemon might be as soon as chapter eight or I might wait to let the relationship build.


End file.
